


Touch

by naturalborndragon



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalborndragon/pseuds/naturalborndragon
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Yuta, are having a spontaneous midnight photoshoot- but are your insecurities threatening your relationship? Why would Yuta want you, anyways?Enjoy! Comments and kudos appreciated!
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Touch

“Wait, stop moving, right there, baby, you look so beautiful, awh-!” 

“Yuta, stop, I don’t like this-” You shouted with a chuckle, finally sitting still so he could snap a picture.

Your boyfriend was hurriedly snapping pictures of you, gushing about how beautiful you were with each click. You had a makeshift photoshoot “studio” all set up as a joke, but it was pretty obvious that Yuta wanted to take pictures from the beginning. He picked out your outfit and told you how to pose, all while singing the praises of every freckle, wrinkle and shadow that appeared on your body. You could feel your face burn with each word. You didn’t think you’d ever be over how much Yuta would compliment you. It was so weird: there he was, this beautiful, immensely talented young man, complimenting you, of all people. It felt like he could have anyone he wanted. But no. This time it was you. He complimented you, clinging to you like you, you, all he’s ever dreamed of. How was that possible? 

Yuta was not your first significant other, but was certainly the most attractive and (so far) treated you the best out of all other past partners. You could still feel your throat go dry and your heartbeat pick up whenever he was nearby you, despite the fact that you’ve been dating for a hot minute, and hot it was. Yuta had made sure to never leave any detail of his emotions out for you, always treated you like an angel with the tenderness his words only aided. 

“YES! Look at my angel!” Yuta exclaimed, his smile taking up ¾ of his face as he snapped another picture on his polaroid. His smile was brighter than the flashbulb, and you could feel your heart skip a beat knowing that smile was for you. 

You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed still, however.

“Yuta, stop complimenting me!” You shouted, turning your head downwards, giggling halfheartedly. 

Yuta suddenly shut off the camera, lowering it, eyes clouded with concern. His eyebrows were furrowed in a way that made him look like a sad puppy, and you instantly regretted worrying him. 

“What’s wrong?” He immediately asked, waiting for your response patiently. You suddenly felt more self conscious than when the flashbulb was the only thing looking at you. Your eyes shifted downwards, and you began fidgeting. You didn’t even know where to begin, honestly. The fact that such a beautiful, amazing man was dating a girl like you. Plain, infamous, the usual person you’d meet. 

“I-I guess I’m just… I don’t know….” You decided to keep your mouth shut, firmly closing your lips. Yuta, knowing you as well as he did, didn’t buy it. He suddenly got a little smirk on his face, inching closer to you. 

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to sit with you until you figure it out.” He sunk on the bed next to you, scootching closer. Your entire body tensed at the feeling of his warmth near you. You guys had been dating for months now, how did he still get this reaction out of you?! You were frustrated with yourself as you felt your blush grow hotter. Yuta noticed and he smirked. 

“You’re so red, my little cherry top,” He cooed. “Now come on, do you know what’s going on yet?” He leaned in closer, which only worsened the red shade.  
Averting eye contact, you cleared your dried up throat and croaked out, “I-I still don’t-”

“Too late. You’re too late! Attack!” 

Yuta suddenly threw himself onto you, and you were frozen. He immediately went to tickle you, which sent you into a frenzy. You screeched, flailing your limbs in every direction possible as his entire body weight shifted on top of yours. He continued to tickle every inch of you without mercy. Usually, you would have knocked any other tickle assailant off of you by now, but Yuta was different. He knew all your weak spots and how to dodge the defense system. He knew you TOO well. Ugh, you thought to yourself. 

You suddenly felt tears welling up in your eyes, crying from laughter, and the other half from the overwhelming feelings that suddenly rushed to your mind. Yuta noticed your tears and giggled, ceasing the torment while still keeping his body ontop of yours.

“Do you have an answer yet?” He asked proudly.

His eyes widened noticing that you didn’t stop crying. You didn’t know why you weren’t stopping. The tears just kept pouring. He quickly shifted, pulling you into his lap close to him. There it was again, him clinging to you like it was all he’s ever wanted, his arms wrapped securely around your frame. He brushed your hair out of your face, only growing redder from embarrassment that you couldn’t get yourself to stop crying. At this point, he didn’t ask anymore questions. He just sat there, arms wrapped around you, fingers brushing through your hair, patiently waiting for you to stop crying with a stoic look on his face. 

You finally were able to catch your breath, calming from his rhythmic, warm touch. He had this way with always being able to calm you down, that’s why you liked being around him so much in the first place. You sniffled a bit, and Yuta looked down at you worriedly. You looked back up at him and tried to hide your embarrassment, chuckling, “Sorry about that…”

“___,” Yuta said seriously, turning your face to look at him after handing you a tissue, “please tell me what’s up.”

Feeling your heartbeat slow, you finally got a grip on yourself. Averting eye contact yet again, you explained, “I’m sorry, I guess it’s just me being self-conscious… Stupid, right? We’ve been dating for how long now, and I still don’t know why someone as beautiful and talented and amazing as you would ever want me.”

Shit. You didn’t mean for ALL of that to slip out. Then again, it was 5 am. You could afford some loss of consciousness. 

Yuta looked shocked, eyes wide as saucers. He gripped you tighter. “___, I can’t believe you’d think that… Do you know why I compliment you so much? In the idol world, everything is just so… Manufactured, structured, fake… even most of the idols themselves. It’s so, so refreshing to have someone like you in my life, someone real. You’re the amazing one here, ___. I wouldn’t know anyone better. Ever. Certainly not in my line of work,” he chuckled. 

With each confession your heart warmed. You knew how hard the idol world was after dating Yuta. They always had a front to keep up, and you were grateful that you could provide a release for him when needed. A release from the masks and awards and calculated moves. You weren’t completely wiped from self-doubt, but Yuta’s words always comforted you, and you felt more at ease now.

You snuggled into his shoulder, lightly kissing it. “Thanks, dork…” You mumbled. He chuckled, kissing the top of your head. “Of course, my angel.”  
You both sat there like that for a couple minutes, just drinking each other in, holding one another. Suddenly, Yuta whipped out the Polaroid without warning and quickly snapped a picture of you on his shoulder completely unguarded. You yelped in surprise, and grabbed at the camera.

“Yuta! What the hell!” You couldn’t help but laugh along with him. The picture began printing and Yuta laughed as he shook it out to speed up development. He blocked you easily and you pouted as he held you in a weak headlock. After the picture fully faded in, Yuta’s eyes began to look glassy. He let out an audible gasp and smiled softly, leaning down to show you the picture.

“Out of all the ones we took, this one’s my favorite,” he whispered. Looking closer at the photo, you looked so relaxed, so serene, so thankful to be there with Yuta right next to him and holding him. In the corner of the picture, you could see Yuta’s face, looking down at you with nothing but adoration and comfort, something that was captured even in the half a second it took for him to take that picture. You held the laminated image in your hands gingerly, looking up at him and kissing his hand as he laid it in your hair again, stroking each strand delicately, as each thin strand held a different part of you that he loved just as much as the other.

“Mine too.”


End file.
